


We Could Stay Young Forever

by all_the_angels



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Cute, Games, M/M, Marriage Proposal, crying but from happiness, first fanfic, this is so ridiculously random but i love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:25:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7425532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_angels/pseuds/all_the_angels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick comes home to find a missing Pete and a sticky note on the counter.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Pattycakes!<br/>Let's play hide 'n seek! Come find me!<br/>-Pete</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Could Stay Young Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy, so this is my first FanFic on ao3, so please don't be too rough on me. It's by far not my first fic (I've done a quite a few on a separate website, but not for the Fall Out Boy fandom.), but it isn't the best. I had this idea in the middle of the night and it's poorly written, but I tried. It isn't beta-d, sorry about any mistakes ahead of time. Lol, enjoy!!!

...

"Pete?" I called out as I stepped into the house we lived together in. 

My call got no reply, which, against my better judgment, worried me. He told me earlier this morning that he'd be here when I got back from the grocery store, that he had nothing planned for today. He should have replied to me by now.

"Pete?" I said again, shutting the door and walking into the kitchen. I set the grocery bags down on the floor and surveyed the room, and what part of the living room I could see from there. They were vacant, except for me standing there.  
I was about to start a full-blown search when, out of the corner of my eye, I noticed something small and square stuck to the counter top. Realizing it was a sticky note with messily scrawled handwriting - undoubtedly Pete's writing - I reached for it curiously and held it up to read.

Pattycakes!  
Let's play hide 'n seek! Come find me!  
-Pete

I rolled my eyes at the familiar nickname and at the note in general. Hide 'n go seek? Really?

"This is childish, Pete," I said out loud, hoping he could hear me. Nevertheless, I decided to follow the simple instructions, despite how hideous this idea seemed. In a fake excited voice, I yelled, "Ready or not, here I come!"

There were two floors to the house, which meant that this could take awhile. I started with the living room, but a quick check behind the couches and curtains confirmed that there was no Pete-sized human. The bathroom was likewise vacant, and just as I turned to leave, I caught sight of another sticky note, this one taped to the mirror.

You're getting close ... ;)  
-Pete

This spurred some twinge of excitement that I was getting close to locating my missing boyfriend, but I quickly tampered it down when I remembered I was trying not to enjoy this. I wanted to cuddle with Pete, to eat some ice cream that I'd left to melt in the kitchen, to turn the TV on but concentrate on each other instead of the show. And this little 'game' was stopping me from doing any of that.

I left the bathroom and paused, placing my hands on my hips. There were only so many places left to check down on the first floor, but none of them would be able to hide him. So I made my way up the stairs, trying not to appear to be in a rush.

The laundry room was my first stop, but I didn't find anyone. Clothes spinning around in the dryer was at least an indication that Pete had been there recently to have put them in. 

I walked into our bedroom, the one we shared even though there was another room and another bed right across the hall. You can't have late-night make out sessions when the other person is sleeping in a different room.

Nothing. Not a sign of a note, not a movement around the silent, still room. With an elongated sigh I was about to go search someplace else when I heard a small noise. I whipped my head around, searching the room for the mysterious noise.

Patrick.

It was a whisper, not just a noise. And it was coming from inside the bathroom that was attached to our room. I slowly made my way to it, pushing the slightly ajar door further open to reveal ... an empty washroom. No sign of Pete or anything.

I was about to turn away, thinking maybe it was my imagination, the lack of sound making me hear voices, when the shower curtain moved ever so slightly.

Catching on immediately, I narrowed my eyes into a glare and took a step closer before yanking the curtain to the bathtub open.

"Pete, this was a stu-" My jaw snapped closed, my sentence left unfinished, before it dropped open again, gaping.

Pete looked up at me, fully clothed and smiling, from where he was attempting to kneel in the tub, though it looked rather painful. His smile was so bright that it put the sun to shame, and his eyes were glittering with joy.

That wasn't what made my breath hitch, my eyes widen ten times their size, or my heart accelerate to a rapid pace. What did? In his raised hand was a small, velvet box that's lid had been raised so you could see a small, simple ring sticking out. A ring.

My hands flew to cover my mouth and I nearly screamed, looking from the metal band to Pete, to the ring again. Before I could say anything, Pete opened his mouth.

"Patrick, I have loved you ever since I can remember," He began, his voice shaking a little bit, but growing stronger as he continued. "There has never been a day when I didn't think of those gorgeous eyes, that adorable face, and your angelic voice, and there will never come a day when I don't think of them. We've been through hard times, I mean, seriously, I've dragged you through Hell with everything I do, but you're always there for me. I never have to ask you twice to help me, to tell me every thing's alright, to comfort me when no one else is there. You were my biggest fan all of these years, and I am yours. You are a dream come true, I honestly don't know what I did to deserve you, because I don't. But whether or not I deserve you or not, it doesn't matter. Because you . . . you are my rock, my foundation, my one and only Pattycakes. I will love you until my breathing stops. Forever."

He took a deep breath, and I did as well to calm myself. Tears were flowing freely and I couldn't even swipe at them, my hands were frozen in place. 

"So, 'Trick. Will you be my light in this world, be mine for centuries, until death do us part?"

I gasped out loud, unable to contain it any longer, and nodded vigorously.

"Yes, yes I will, Pete." I cried harder, but from sheer happiness alone, and he quickly set down the ring box and jumped out of the tub, engulfing me in a warm hug.

I was crying and laughing at the same time, ignoring that he had pushed the fedora off my hat and was holding me tight, kissing my hair, my neck, my entire face. I met his lips when they landed on mine and we kissed furiously, him digging a hand through my hair.

After we had both calmed down enough to take in air, still holding tight to each other, he whispered into my ear, "Let's be alone together. We can stay young forever."

Maybe playing childish games weren't half as bad as I thought before, especially when it involved boyfriends and wedding rings.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? I don't know if Patrick would really cry that hard, but this is a fanfiction. It can really be anything. Please leave a comment telling me how you like it! Thank you! 
> 
> Hehe. I do not own any of the characters of Fall Out Boy, the only thing I own is the story idea and the computer I'm writing this on.


End file.
